La fierecilla Domada
by Yukime-AG
Summary: Que tan mala puede ser una mujer para que el mismo Shinigami la quiera. Obra originaria de Shakespeare. Disfruten y comenten!


****

Titulo: La fierecilla Domada

Sumary: Que tan mala puede ser una mujer para que el mismo Shinigami la quiera. Obra originaria de Shakespeare. Disfruten y comenten!!!

FELIZ NUEVO AÑO!!! ^^ (si, ya paso, pero es mi primer fic de este 2004, compréndanme)

Hola a todos ^^... sipo, sé que me estoy tardando un "poquito" para *TODAS* mis actualizaciones... sin embargo les aseguro que no fue mi culpa... "Técnicamente" ::Viendo hacia un montón de papeles:: me pase las vacaciones estudiando para los semestrales!!! Los cuales pase... ¬¬ sin honores pero lo hice ^^ y para no terminarla PERDI MI MUSA!!! ;;;O;;;

Si alguien la llega a ver regrésemela por favor!!! Que tengo 3 y con este 4 fic`s inconclusos!!!

::sob:: Mientras la encuentro, mi mente y yo nos la estamos arreglando para hacer este que espero les guste ^^

La idea original de la historia es del famoso escritor "William Shakespeare" (¬¬ él cual SI tenia musa) mientras que los personajes son de Rumiko-senseii... Para los que no conozcan mi método de escritura ahí les va:

-...- son diálogos.

"..." son pensamientos de los personajes

*/*/*/*/*/* cambio de escena y/o ubicación

Apropósito, para estrenar el año un personaje (que no es de Inuyasha) me acompañara en mis fic`s; se los presentare al final de este ^^U.

Disfruten y comenten!!!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Esto no se me hace realmente justo!!! - Exclamo la más pequeña de los Higurashi con lagrimas en los ojos desde el segundo piso de la mansión.

- Justo??? Tu estas hablándome de justicia??? MIRAME!!!... - si, sin duda alguna la paciencia de Kykio ya había sobrepasado su limite... la conversación que habían tenido con su padre había terminado... ¿Mal?

- Calma NIÑAS!!!... si siguen así lo único que harán es empeorar las cosas - por alguna extraña razón Myoga-jiji empezaba a padecer de una fuerte jaqueca... si algo no podía soportar eran los escandalosos gritos de ambas hermanas que tenia justo enfrente.

- KAGOME deja de "por primera vez" pensar en ti misma!!! Deja de ser tan egoísta!!! MADURA!!! - dijo la mayor mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. 

"Egoísmo???" - La única egoísta de esta familia eres TU!!! - grito Kagome a la puerta de su hermana mayor al verla ya cerrada.

Nada. Ni una respuesta desde el interior de la alcoba.

El señor Higurashi dio un gran suspiro al pensar que la pelea de sus hijas por fin había terminado en algo a lo que se podía denominar... tregua

- Kagome escúchame hija - rogó su padre -... créeme, esto lo hago por tu propio bien - 

Era muy cierto que Kagome era una niña compulsiva y "poco" escandalosa... pero jamás le gritaría a su propio padre - entiendo... - dijo en un suspiro de resignación. "Pero aun sigo pensando que es algo injusto de tu parte" pensó con mirada baja mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la cual se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo de donde había sido todo el escándalo.

Por la ultima mirada que le pudo ver a su hija, Mioga-jiji estaba seguro que esta aun estaba en desacuerdo con su mandato - en fin - suspiro - por lo menos esta discusión pudo terminar - 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuera de la mansión Higurashi, tres apuestos jóvenes con la puerta principal justo enfrente de sus rostros; habían escuchado toda la conversación familiar.

- ... y tu que opinas??? - se animo a decir uno de ellos sin dejar de mirar la blanca puerta que se encontraba frente a el.

- pues... que aun la amo - dijo el que parecía ser él mas joven sin preámbulos y con una gran gota de sudor cayendo de su frente.

Los otros dos fruncieron el entrecejo al comentario de su "amigo" - YO TAMBIEN!!!! - dijeron al unísono los otros dos... no sin antes lanzarse una mirada llena de rencor.

- BASTA!!! - grito aburrida Kykio desde su ventana en el segundo piso.

Todos le regresaron la misma mirada y siguieron hablando entre ellos sin tomarle la mayor importancia.

- Hmpf!... KAGOME!!! DILE A *TUS* PRETENDIENTES QUE SE SALGAN DEL RESIVIDOR!!! - la "dulce" voz de Kykio retumbo por toda la casa... esto realmente le enfermaba.

El trío de abajo se vio previos segundos a los ojos, sin duda alguna eso *no* era una petición.

- Hojo... si en verdad dices que la amas creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo aquel quien desde un principio le había hecho la pregunta a cuya respuesta repetía.

- ::ahem:: Creo... creo que Kouga-kun tiene razón no queremos incomodar de alguna manera mas a Kagome-san... además, creo que ya esta lo suficientemente perturbada con la decisión de su padre- dijo el otro hombre que su mayor característica a pesar de su corto cabello negro eran sus ojos de color miel.

- no es que me guste estar de acuerdo con ustedes dos... pero será lo más conveniente- dijo el tal Hojo mientras le dirigía una ultima mirada a la ventana de su amada Kagome.

Kykio dirigio nuevamente la vista al recibidor para encontrarse ya con nadie... - ... vaya... funciono... - dijo sorprendida antes de volverse a meter a su habitación.

- es un demonio!!! - dijo Hojo mientras caminaban ya por la vereda - vamos... no nos desanimemos!!!- dijo saltando frente a ellos aquel de curiosa mirada - a que te refieres Yasha??? Que acaso no comprendiste las palabras que dijo su padre???... o tal vez te gustaría que te las repitiera??? - dijo Kouga con tono de molestia.

-... - Yasha no tenia con que defenderse, había estado presente cuando Mioga-jiji los había citado para hablar sobre su hija... pero uno de los más grandes defectos que tenia era su distracción.

- tomare eso como un "si"... veamos, te lo pondré fácil... te gusta Kagome cierto??? - Yasha frunció el entrecejo - oye!!! No te permitiré el tratarme así!!! -

Hojo miraba con detenimiento a Kouga, el tampoco había entendido del todo al padre de Kagome, y la verdad le gustaría saber el porque de su decisión.

- estoy seguro que si, que te gusta; al igual que a nosotros dos... el punto es... - continuo Kouga sin prestarle atención a las protestas de Yasha.

- el punto es... - interrumpió Hojo al ver que la explicación de Kouga estaba alterando a Yasha el cual no era muy conocido por su gran paciencia - que ella tiene una hermana, un monstruo!!! La peor de todas las mujeres que en mi vida he tenido la desgracia de conocer!!! - continuo Hojo tratándose de no exasperarse al recordar a la hermana de Kagome.

- puf!!! Su simple nombre hace que él estomago se me revuelva - comento Yasha.

- EXACTO!!! Y que quiere su padre para su hija??? Que... la... ¡¡¡DESPOSEN!!!, A ella, a Kykio!!! - dijo por fin Kouga al ver que Yasha pensaba lo mismo de ella.

- quiere que Kykio sea desposada, *antes* que Kagome- concluyo Hojo al ver la expresión formada en el rostro de Yasha.

- "no permitiré que los caballeros aquí presentes vean ya a mi hija menor a no ser que Kykio busque a un hombre de bien para ella" - repitió Yasha las palabras que había escuchado saliendo directamente de la boca de Myoga-jiji

- CORRECTO!!! - dijo Hojo como quien anuncia un premio ganador en un programa de concursos por televisión - ... pero Kouga, hay algo que aun no comprendo, por que quiere desposar a Kykio???- pregunto el mismo con expresión de incredulidad.

- ... no estoy muy seguro; pero me parece que es por ser la mayor, o por que el padre quiere deshacerse de una buena vez de ella; Kagome no pasa desapercibida ante la mirada de los hombres tiene más pretendientes que ninguna otra mujer, por kami, MIRENLA!!! Es sumamente hermosa, fina, sociable y... *mas* delicada que su hermana; la otra parece un horrible monstruo, es amargada, no tiene una vida social, y no conozco a un solo hombre que se le haya acercado y haya tenido la suerte de salir con su orgullo estable o vida misma!!! - Kouga estaba realmente furioso, no había la más mínima posibilidad de ver a su preciada Kagome sin hacer que Kykio simplemente fuera una dama.

- no hay un hombre lo suficientemente loco o desesperado para hacer que despose a Kykio... - aseguro Hojo con poco de pesar.

-... a no ser que... si, lo tengo; él es la única persona que conozco lo suficientemente orgulloso para aceptar tal reto- exclamo Yasha.

- en serio hay alguien capaz de soportar a semejante mujer??? - preguntaron los otros dos.

- si... y esa persona... es mi HERMANO - concluyo Yasha mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hola, hola!!! ^O^

Aquí les traigo a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo ^^: TAMAMO *u*

Tam: se puede saber que hago aquí??? ¬¬

Hay, tan lindo como siempre ¬¬* estas aquí por que YO TE OBLIGE!!! ... quiero decir, por que yo te invite para que me ayudaras por si alguna alma caritativa me deja reviews.

Tam: cosa que no sucederá.

Hey, sabes que eres malo para subir el auto-estima de las personas???

Tam: sip. Es mi trabajo ^^

¬¬ ... algo me dice que no estarás aquí por mucho tiempo.

Apropósito, si les gusto mi historia no olviden los reviews eh??? . mínimo 8, sino, no continuo...

Tam: y aparte de lo mal que escribes... exiges 8???

;;o;; realmente escribo mal??? 

Tam: sipi -_-

::snif, snif:: CONGELATE!!! . Recuerda que no por nada soy la mujer de la nieve!!!

Tam: ((0 0)) ::temblando::

^^ Bueno, como dije 8 sino, no hay continuación; apropósito, no se preocupen, que SI continuare los otros fic`s en cuanto mi musa regrese ¬¬.

Mientras tanto voten para ver cual sera la pareja de este fic:

Están: Inu/kag (por ley) kou/kag hoj/kag XP(apesta) nar/kag sessh/kag mir/kag

o para nuestra miko favorita

nar/kykio o sessh/kykio

No mas, no se merece tanto, apropósito y por ultimo; Naraku, Sexymaru, Miroku, Sango... y veré quien más, aparecen, siempre y en cuando yo este feliz con mis **8 reviews**!!!! XP

Así que ya saben, presionen el botoncito que aparece abajo. CHAU!!! 

ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A **_NAKURU_** QUIEN CUMPLIO AÑOS EL PASADO 16!!! FELICIDADES!!! 

****

P.D: 

Shinigami: Dios de la muerte 


End file.
